Seasons Change
by Nature-Girl668
Summary: You might not know her, but of coures, no one does. She's Leah Leaf, and so far, her life has been dreadfull. See how she succeeds and how she falls. Will her life ever be back to normall? Let's see...
1. The Begginning

_**Author's**__** Note: Okay folks, this is my very first fanfiction so here goes nothing! I'm new at writing fanfictions, so sorry if this stinks. Oh, and I also have eight-teen other chapters to upload! Plus more! P.S, If you see something that say "P.O.V" that means "Point of View", Just a warning!**_

* * *

_**P.O.V**__** LEAH**_

I want to start with, duh, my name. I'm Leah, Leah Leaf. I know, the _"Leaf"_ part is wierd, but it makes perfect sence. I'm the Spirit of Fall. I change the color of the leaves, make apples and pumpkins ripe, and other stuff. I'm pretty cool! Well, I'll get on with the story...

It was fall, my season. I was making the plants turn into a crimson color.

"Hey look at these! I've never seen anything like them!"  
I stopped to see some kids running to my newly colored leaves. _'Here's my chance.' _I thought. they ran and jummped in the leaves throwing them into the air.

"You like those? I made them. Yep I'm Leah Le-" At that moment, a kid ran staight through me. "Go figure." That's been going on for three hundred years. I stepped back and watched them untill sunset. I decided to go, when the wind started to howl. That could only mean one thing, Frost.

"How's it been?" Frost asked me.

"What do you want, Jack? You never come to me unless you want something!" Jack Frost is **very** annoying; in other words, I want him out!

"You caught me...or did you...NOW!" All of a sudden, the wind whirled around me. It took my staff and threw me in...um...a sack! **NOT COOL!**

**"**Really, Frost!? What prank are you planning now!"

"Oh calm down. You're going to the Warren! Won't that be fun?" I had no idea what he was talking about. I gess i'll find out, sadly.

"Did you get her?" an Australian talking person asked.

"What do you think?" Jack said.

"Just get into the tunnle!" I felt like I was slung to the right and got my head banged.

"Oops, sorry Leaf." Jack said sarcaslicly. Finaly I was thrown onto the ground, then my staff hit my stomach.  
"Sorry again."

"Stupid Frost! You'r so gonna get it!" I climded out and was speachless, well except for one word "WOW!" I saw a beatiful domain filled with...um, walking eggs. My eyes traveled and landed on a six foot tall bunny.

"Welcome to the Warren,mate!" I realized the Australian acented person, was a rabbit! He smiled at me warmly.

"I've never seen THAT smile before!"

"Go choke on a snowflake, Winter!" He glared at Frost then hopped over to me.

"So why did my stupid brother drag me here?" I asked. The rabbit froze.

"Wait, BROTHER?"

"I'll explain later! First tell me why I'm here!" I demanded.

"Oh, Pitch warned us about you, but only Jack knew who you were. So we sent him to get ya."

"We?" I asked.

"The Gardians of Childhood. Santa Clause, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Jack Frost, and me, the Easter Bunny." He offered a paw, when I didn't take it he started to walk away.

"Let's go for a walk, then you can explain to me how a pretty girl like you is the sister to Jack!"

"Alright, mate!" I said in my best Austrailian acent. Bunny glared at me. "Sorry."


	2. Confession Time

"Well, , if you must know, we're only brother and sister thanks to the Moon," the Easter Bunny lead me through a huge tunnel. Tons of eggs were running around and I nearly fell over.

"Woah there! Careful with those eggs, mate! Oh, and you can just call me Bunny. Or Bunnymund." He said "Bunnymund" a little wierd. Like he was trying to get me to remember something.

"Alright," I continued, "Jack and I...well...died at the same lake. Although a little. You see, Jack and sister were ice skating. My brother and I were tree climbing. My brother was on a weak limb that was about to break. I _'kicked'_ him off. the branch was all I had to grab. It broke and I fell into the lake. The wood knocked me out cold; I drowned. I died a year before Jack. So, the Man in the Moon made me the Spirit of Fall. After that, he made Jack the Spirit of Winter. So, there you have it! Anymore questions?" There was an awkward silence before he spoke.

"No. At least, not now." Bunnymund sat down on a rock and looked around the Warren. He spotted a wandering egg and picked it up. After that, he just started to paint. I asked him if I could paint one. Bunny stood up with a sigh, looked around picked up an egg, then found a container of paint and a brush. We painted all day long and told stories. He told me about the '68 blizzard. You wouldn't believe how mad he sounded! Then I told him of my beat Halloween Fog. That was a fun time! We talked and talked untill something hit me. Pitch _"warned" _them about me. Was I a threat?

"What's on your mind?" Bunny asked.

"Uh,well, you said Pitch warned you. What Exactly did he say?" He was a little hesitant.

"Oh. He said that you have great powers, even powers you don't know about." He paused. "What he doesn't know is...I'll tell you later. He also says he _will_make you a fearling with ease. I didn't want that."

"Why not? Why do you care if I'm good or evil?" I could tell he was hiding something

"Like I said, I'll. Tell. You.** LATER!"** His temper was flaring. I just sat there silently.

"You'll be staying in the safety of the Warren." Bunny said calmly, then he stood up. "It's for your own good." He left me there to think I felt a tear run down my cheek.

_"Why am I crying!" _I yelled in my head. I stood up and looked for Frost. I called his name at least three times untill i finally saw him. "Can you get me out of here?" I asked.

"You're suppose to stay here, for your own safety." Jack said a little surprised.

"I can handle Pitch. You did once." Jack narrowed his eyes at me.

"Alright fine. Follow me!" Jack finally said after a few minutes of glaring. He led me to a tunnel. "There, that will take you home."

"It's a little dark. I heard Pitch loves dark places."

"Here Blow this. It's a light flower." Jack handed me a pretty, blue flower I blew it and it instantly lit up! Not like with fire. More like a lightbulb. the seeds of the dandelion like flower floated down the tunnel.

"Eh! Where do you think your goin!" I turned quickly to see Bunnymund running twords us.

"Sorry bunny, but untill you give me the _FULL _story, I'm on my own!" I ran down the tunnel as fast as I could. After a few minutes, I slowed down. Now, I was walking with the seeds. "Why does he think I can't take care of myself?" I asked the blue seeds. Of course i got no answer. Actually I was kind of grateful I didn't gat an answer, because after seeing walking eggs, I don't want to hear talking seeds. I Kept walking untill I saw dim daylight and finally was back to where i started. "Wow, I really was gone for a whole day." the sun was hardly rising

" Oh, how I knew you'd come." I scanned the shadows until i stopped at a specific one that seemed to be...darker...than the rest.

"Who do you think is here with you, child!" The shadow moved and transformed into a person and not just any person, but..._Pitch Black._


	3. King of Fears

_**Arthur's Note: Thanks to you guys that are actually reading my fanfiction. It means a lot! Also, I'm very sorry that so far, these chapters are short, but if you keep reading, I promise, they get longer! So just bear with me. Okay now on with the chapter three!**_

* * *

My heart was racing. My heart was pounding so hard, I was afraid I'd explode! I've never confronted Pitch! Oh my gosh! It's really him! Pitch Black, the Boogie

man, the Nightmare King, the Ruler of Fear! **PITCH BLACK! What was I thinking!**

"You're just what I was looking for!" Pitch gave me a wicked smile; his amber eyes searching for my deepest fears.

"W-what do you want!?" I was I was trying so hard not to shiver. I was hopeless!

"Oh, I just wanted to fill the world with fear," He looked right into my eyes, "and you're going to help me!" He gave me a sly smile.

_'Please Bunny, come quick!' _I thought. Pitch circled around me. He was the predator;I was the prey. I kept my staff pointed straight at him.

"No need for that." His gaze moved twords my staff. All of a sudden,lack sand wrapped around my staff and took it away from me. Now I really was hopeless. The sand gathered in his hand along with my stupid stick! I had only one option/

**"Aaahh!" **I ran into the forest, screaming my head off. "Help! Some one help me! He's after me!" Of course, no one heard me. I stopped in a clearing and sat by a tree.

""NO need for tears." the Boogieman cooed out to me through the night. I couldn't see him, not yet, anyways. "I made sure the guardians would see me kidnap you!" Pitch appeared right in front of me, "They'll be here soon." he whispered into my ear, then took a seat on a tree stump. "There they are now." he glanced at the ground as it opened.

"I told you to stay in the Warren!" Bunny yelled. The rabbit froze in his tracks, his jade colored eyes widened. "You again." Pitch gave him a grin.

"Who else would it be" He walked twords Frost, who held his staff tightly. The Nightmare King smirked at the winter spirit and walked past him. "Won't this be fun!" Pitch said to himself. "Well, I'll be on my way now, but first, here's a gift," Pitch lifted his hand up, and with one snap of his figures, Nightmare Horses appeared, along with wolves! "I added a few more nightmares, and I might add more later!"

"Pitch! you have no idea what you're about to do!" Bunny yelled to pitch.

"But I do know!" he grabbed my arm tightly.

"I know more about her than you do!"

"Sure, a frost and a hare are going to stop The Nightmare King with a few useless facts. well, have fun!" With that, he got on a horse, and flew off into the sky, with me as a saddle bag.

"No! pitch she's..." I couldn't hear what bunny had to say. All I could do was watch them fight off the fearlings.

"What are you planning?!" I yelled above the wind

"You'll see!" Pitch yelled back.

It seemed like we've been in the air for hours. I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep. That's not as good as it sounds; I'm a heavy sleeper. I had nothing but nightmares. I was screaming and thrashing the ride to Pitch's lair. When I woke up, I was chained like an animal.

"Good, you're up." Pitch was the first thing I saw. How nice. "Now, let's get down to busses." Pitch still had my staff.

_'Please no!'_ I thought . He did what I thought he would do; he snapped it like a twig. My eyes widen in pain _"AH!"_ I yelled. He threw it the remains at his hounds and they chewed it up like there was no tomorrow.

"That's only the beginning." Pitch said with a grin. he laughed the just walked away.


	4. Vaca With Pitch

_**Arther's Note: Sorry about the delay. I got, busy. Let's put at that. ;) So here's chapter four!**_

* * *

The last few days were horrible! Pitch has bit me, he made his dogs bite me, he's whipped me, and has thrown me around like a rag doll! It was day four-or was it five? I had no

idea. Today, I wasn't going to take anymore!

"How am I-I suppose to help you i-if i'm hurt? You also broke my s-staff. That held my powers."

"Do you listen at all? You don't need that pathetic stick! You have powers _you_ don't even understand...but I do. I'm mearly trying to get you to show me." Pitch made a throne of dark sand in front of me and

sat down. He whistled to his dogs. "You know what to do," he said wickedly. They crept twords me. I felt this rage grow inside me...except it wasn't exactly rage... it was power. the three wolves lunged at me

me. With a yell, I shot an orange light from my hands and hit all three mutts. . They instantly disintegrated. Pitch brightened up from his boredom.

"That's exactly what I wanted!" he screamed. He then bolted up, ran twords me, and grabbed my face. He looked me in the eyes, which was creepy because his face was about six inches away from mine.

"Do it again." Pitch whispered. Honestly, I didn't really know _ what _I did. I felt the chains disappear.

"Are you l-letting me g-go?" I asked, confused.

"Of course, _not_! You're just not going to be chained up." Pitch had an evil look in his eyes. "You're going to learn how to use that power at your own will." Pitch was pacing back and forth, which made him

look like a general.

"Do it again. Use that wall as your target." I stared at the wall. I tried to get that feeling I had earlier. A spark formed in my hand, but it didn't last long.

"Here, let me help you." I instantly had all my fears rise to the top of my head. I saw horrible visions of my brother and mom dying in a huge fire.

"TARENCE!" I screamed. He couldn't hear me. The sense changed. This time it was - I didn't know who it was. I saw myself walk up to him.

"Edmund! I've been looking for you." I held a dagger behind my back.

"I've been here, waiting for you."

"Edmund, Run! Don't listen to her, er, me!" I was still not heard.

"I have a surprise for you." I told him.

**"NO!" **My eyes widened and with all my energy, I shot the wall. I kept seeing horrible visions. I held my head tightly, but that didn't help. I screamed and faces Pitch. "Stop! Please, just stop!" When he

did, I fell to the ground, feeling very weak.

"That will be your training... _every_day." I shot him a look saying, 'No!' Pitch grinned, "Or... I can kill you." I was defeated. I dropped my head and fell asleep. All night I had nightmares of Edmund. I didn't

even know who he was, but he looked so familiar. Everyday I woke up with my heart pounding. I "trained" then fell asleep exhausted. I got to _really_ rest. The weird thing was the nighmares...I began to

_laugh_ at them. The training was easier. The weirdest thing of all, was that I actually was starting to like the Nightmare King! I wasn't afraid of him anymore, and he couldn't -no matter how hard he tryed- scare me!

"Well done! You are now... a fearling! Just as planned." Pitch said that so wickedly, I didn't think it was possible. That's when I finally realized what was going on.

"No! I can't be! I don't work for Pitch!"

"You do now! Do you see your _'friends', _ Leah? They don't care about you. Give up, you're mine." Pitch was right...was he?

"No, they care! At least Bunny does! He told me!" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"How dare you denie me!" He lifted his hand and slashed my arm! Blood dripped to the ground. He made a whip. You know the rest.


	5. Rescue?

_**Arthur's Note: Heads up! I've never read the original books, I've only seen the movie. So if you've read the book, forget about it while**_

_**reading this. It just makes it easier to understand. If you haven't read the books, well that's peachy! ;) You'll see why I ask this in this **_

_**chapter, so, Enjoy!**_

* * *

I should have kept my mouth shut! Pitch does **not **like to be corrected. His fortraces was covered in dried blood. Who's? Of course, mine! I've refused to do

anything and everything Pitch said. Every time I did , I lost blood. I was weak, but the good thing was, I was alive. Why doesn't he just kill me? He must love

my screams of terror.

"Leah!" Pitch yelled, "Are you ready to cooperate?" He had a glare that could kill.

"N-no I'm not w-working for you, P-pitch." I hated how weak my voice sounded.

"I want you to do more than work for me. I want you to work _with_ me." his eyes still showed angry flames.

"N-not a ch-chance."

**"Fine!"** He snapped his figures at the wolves.

_'Not again.' _I thought. They came at me with their fangs showing. I was too weak to use my powers. They bit my pathetic form. Screams of agony followed.

"Alright, that's enough." Pitch commanded with a grin.

"Why only a f-few seconds?" The mutts usually attack me for one or to minutes.

"I got news From my beloved Mare." He started to walk closer to me. "Your stupid so-called 'Friends' are here. How's about we give them... a little bit of a

surprise?"He had a grin that showed his jagged teeth. He he flicked his wrist for his sand. It formed something I didn't like. It formed...a sword! Now I was

scared for the Guardians! He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me in front of the door.

_'Please don't be what I think it'll be!' _I prayed in my head. Pitch placed the sword near my back.

"I heard it over here!" Oh no... It was Jack! He can't see me like this! Not a second later, the door burst open. Jack's eyes were huge at the sight of me.

"Leah? No, it can't be!" Jack had tears at the bottom of his eyes. Bunny was next to see. His eyes grew, then narrowed at Pitch.

"You bloody Monster! How could you do this!?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The other three Guardians followed him in.

"Not a step closer. I will." Pitch showed off his sword.

"You wouldn't dare!" Tooth yelled out from the air.

"Try me."

"Pitch, just let her go," North said.

"Listen, just listen to me. She's... she's," Bunny took a step twords Pitch. Pitch looked at his foot, then met his gaze.

"I warned you." With one quick motion, Pitch cut my back! As i screamed, bunny yelled.

"NO! PITCH SHE'S YOUR **DAUGHTER!****" **It was too late. Pitch looked up and dropped his sword.

"What...What did you say?" he asked.

"She's your daughter. She drowned in the lake! That's the reason you turned evil." I was just as shocked. All at once, I remembered. That's why he looked...

so familiar. Then... I remembered Edmund. I looked at Bunny and didn't even have to say a eyes spoke for me. "Yes Leah, I'm Edmund." I started to tear up. Pitch was still holding my hair. He finally let go.

"Take her. Take her and leave!" Pitch couldn't look at me anymore, so he went into the shadows.

"Alright, let's go Leah." North said in a sad tone. Sandy came up beside me. Images popped up above his head.

_"Can you walk?" _His way of speech is quite easy to read.

"I-I think so." I tried to stand, but I just fell instantly.

"It's alright. I can carry you." Tooth held out her hands. I nodded in response. Pitch appeared once more.

"Just** go! **Please, just get her out of here!" The Guardians were a little surprise that the Nightmare King said please. Tooth lifted me in her arms. My blood got on her pretty feathers I felt bad. She didn't need that. As we left, My head turned back to Pitch. He threw his sword across the floor.

Then I saw him drop to the ground and...

cry.


End file.
